El adiós de un compañero
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Kazemaru se va del equipo dejando muy triste al capitán, ¿Sera que se ha dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos? . Yaoi


**Nombre:** El adiós de un compañero

**Pareja:** Endo x Kazemaru

**Serie:** Inazuma Eleven

**Idea original:** Ikiro Zuyiname

**Escrito y editado por:** xlarazondeser

**Descarga directa:** "Solo el comienzo" 1/20

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**El adiós de un compañero**

_(Endo Mamoru x Kazemaru Ichirouta)_

_" ―Endo creó…creo que ya no puedo más_

_― ¿No puedes? Espera … ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_―ya no puedo jugar más, he perdido todas las esperanzas_

_― ¿Por qué dices eso?, no pienses así, juntos hemos llegado demasiado lejos, Kazemaru debes confiar en mis palabras…Kazemaru_

_―lo siento Endo pero yo creo que no puedo ser tan fuerte como tú. "_

Aquellas palabras recorrían una y otra vez su cabeza, no sabía porque pero le dolía demasiado el recordar aquella escena, ver a su mejor amigo alejarse esa tarde le hacía partir en llanto, "Quizá no fui lo suficientemente insistente, quizá pude hacer algo", sentado mirando como lentamente las nubes grises llegaban, sus compañeros estaban preocupados pero ¿Qué podían hacer? Su querido capitán no escuchaba a nadie y mucho menos quería bajar aunque la lluvia ya comenzaba a caer.

―subiré a hablar con él―habló el estrega del equipo

―ya lo hemos intentado pero no quiere bajar

El número 14 del Raimon sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba Endo, nunca lo había visto de tal manera pero era más que obvio.

― ¿De verdad piensas quedarte ahí? ―preguntó apenas a unos metros de él pero no encontró respuesta―la perdida de Kazemaru le duele a todo el equipo pero siendo el capitán ¿No deberías de poner el ejemplo? Hay que seguir, tenemos cosas más importantes en que pensar, no hay tiempo de quedarse a llorar y lamentarse, tenemos que conseguir a otro jugador

―KAZEMARU ERA IMPORTANTE―gritó silenciando por un momento a su compañero

―por supuesto que lo era pero ¿Te has puesto a pensar para quién era más importante? ¿Para el equipo o para ti?

― ¿Cómo dices? ―preguntó sorprendido el castaño

―jamás te había visto así, tú no actúas de esa manera a menos que sea algo grave ¿Por qué ponerte así por Kazemaru?

―Kazemaru es nuestro compañero, lo quiero como amigo y…

― ¿Seguro que es solo eso? ―preguntó acercándose un poco más

―pero ¿De qué hablas Kidou?

―Sabes Endo yo no soy idiota, quizá no te conozca como Kazemaru o Goenji pueden conocerte pero me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, ¿Estás seguro que solo lo querías como tu amigo?

―claro que si, ¿Cómo debería de verlo?, el es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho

―eso se nota, mira nada más como estas por él

El estratega se dio la vuelta dejándolo nuevamente solo pero ¿Qué intentaba decirle? Kidou a veces podía ser bastante raro pero entre más lo pensaba se daba cuenta de algo, él no solía actuar así, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto su partida? El capitán del Raimon no podía actuar así, él no era así pero el perder a Kazemaru era algo con lo que no contaba, era su compañero, un gran jugador pero por sobre todo uno de sus mejores amigos, habían pasado por mucho, no era posible que simplemente se fuera ¿Por qué lo hizo? Aun no se podía responder aquella pregunta "Creo que no puedo ser tan fuerte como tú" esas habían sido sus palabras ¿Fuerte? él no se consideraba fuerte y el hecho de estar tan deprimido bajo la lluvia era más que suficiente para probarlo, Kazemaru les había apoyado en muchas ocasiones, muchas de ellas sus palabras o sus acciones habían animado a más de uno en el equipo incluyéndolo a él.

La noche caía y la lluvia no paraba, ¿Cómo era posible? Aquel recuerdo no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza, estaba arto, quería correr, quería buscarlo, lo quería de vuelta, quería estar con él, a su lado, escuchar sus palabras y mirar aquella sonrisa, aquella que tanto le gustaba…pero…¿En que rayos estaba pensando? Quizá estar tanto tiempo en la lluvia le estaba haciendo mal, ¿Cómo podía tener esos pensamientos de un amigo?, eso estaba mal pero es que tampoco estaba bajo su control, tan solo pasaba y no era la primera vez, quizá Kidou tenía razón y estaba tomando las cosas de otra manera…¿Por qué le dolía tanto la partida de Kazemaru? Un buen amigo, con él pasaba la mayoría del tiempo, se acostumbró a su mirada, a sus risas, a tener su apoyo, a sus abrazos y entonces aquella persona que le brindo amistad se convirtió en algo más importante, ¿Le gustaba? No…o quizás pero eso no importaba, el castaño siempre se había limitado a ser su amigo, no podía acercarse más de lo debido porque no quería perderlo, eso mismo, tenía miedo a lo que estaba viviendo ahora, que se fuera, lo dejara y él no supiera qué hacer…justo como en aquel momento.

La mañana llegaba, su cabeza estaba hecha un lio, no sabía que pensar y cada vez estaba más convencido de las palabras del estratega, "él me gusta" fue la conclusión que se tardó en llegar, pudo negarlo pero no podía lograr que fuera verdad, sus compañeros practicaban ya, los gritos, las instrucciones, las risas, el jugar fútbol es algo que ambos disfrutaban, quizá ese mismo fútbol que les hizo conocerse podría hacer que se reencontraran, si, quizá si se esforzaba pudiera llegar a verlo nuevamente, persuadirlo de que volviera y quizás así poder decirle lo que sentía por él

―Lamento mucho lo que paso, me dolió la salida de Kazemaru del equipo pero sé que a ustedes también, soy su capitán y por eso debí poner el ejemplo, siento haberlos preocupado pero ahora sé lo que debemos hacer, si queremos volver a ver a nuestro amigo debemos esforzarnos más, ganaremos estos partidos y cuando todo esto termine lo volveremos a ver, de eso estoy seguro porque a Kazemaru le gusta mucho el futbol, nos esforzaremos y ganaremos para volver a divertirnos todos juntos ¿Está bien?

―De acuerdo, ya escucharon al capitán, vamos a entrenar―decía sonriendo el estratega sabiendo que su compañero había entendido el mensaje―anda Endo, sonríe, todos sabemos que Kazemaru regresara y debes estar bien para cuando lo haga ¿De acuerdo?

―lo sé Kidou―sonrió―muchas gracias por todo

A Kazemaru también le había dolido pero no podía quedarse, él no podía ser como Endo, no podía fingir que simplemente no pasaba nada, él tenía en claro sus sentimientos y también que jamás seria correspondido o bueno eso se imaginaba, nunca había hecho el intento, de acercarse, de decirle, dolía pero era lo mejor ¿No? Aunque si se ponía a pensarlo tal vez sería buena idea decirle ya que después de todo el se iría y por lo menos sabría de su voz que fue rechazado, el peli azul se armó de valor, sin saber exactamente que decir o que hacer caminó despacio hacia aquel campo de entrenamiento, sus manos sudaban y los nervios no le hacían pensar con claridad fue entonces cuando le vio de lejos, sonriendo como si nada juntos a los demás

―no sé porque me sorprende, siempre supe que yo no significaba nada para él

El viento se llevaba aquel sentimiento, "Nunca sería correspondido", dio la vuelta y regresó, no valía la pena sufrir más

El trabajo había dado resultado, habían vencido y recuperado el verdadero futbol, la idea de estar juntos de nuevo estaba cerca o por lo menos eso se imaginaba, estaba ansioso por encontrar a Kazemaru y esta vez, por fin, decirle todo lo que sentía, bajaron del autobús, un mal presentimiento invadía su mente pero no impedía que sonriera, neblina cubría aquel campo, paso a paso aquel presentimiento se hacía más fuerte

―qué extraño, parece que no hay nadie

―Los estábamos esperando equipo Raimon―hablaba aquel sujeto con una sonrisa en su rostro―después de todo aun está pendiente el partido final, espero que estén listos

― ¿Qué quiere decir con el partido final? ―preguntaba un poco confundido el castaño

La neblina se disipaba un poco dejando ver a más personas cubiertas con una capucha de color negro

―Kazemaru―apenas pudo decir el castaño al ver al capitán de aquel equipo descubrirse el rostro

―Cuanto tiempo sin verte querido Endo―esta vez no había sentimentalismos, estaba dispuesto a vencerle, después de todo ya no era su amigo y mucho menos algo más


End file.
